The Shy Girl
by NeonHedgehog
Summary: Annie moves from a small town in Montana to big city Los Angeles, California! Annie was always the shy girl with barely any friends, but what happens when she meets Katniss, Peeta, Madge, Gale, Glimmer, Marvel, Clove, Cato, Jackie (Foxface), Johanna, Thresh, and most importantly, Finnick?
1. Chapter 1: The Guy

**DISCLAIMER: All Hunger Games characters belong to Suzanne Collins**.

**:-:**

**Uploaded: 3-17-13**

**Updated: 3-17-13**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Guy**

**Annie's POV**

I sighed and looked out the window of the car. The tall buildings stretched as far as the eye can see. All of the new sights were strange to me since all you see in Montana is desert land and your closest neighbor is probably a mile away.

My Mom wrapped an arm around me. "It's okay, Honey. You'll be able to find a friend who'll try to get you out of your shell." I could tell Mom was trying to lightly humor me, so I gave a small smile.

My Mom saying 'trying to get me out of my shell' is basically a reference to my best friend back in Montana, Lena. I was always the shyest kid in every class and I always stuttered when talking. But Lena actually took her time trying to get me to talk to her without stuttering and getting to know me. Therefor, she became my best and only friend.

My life back in Montana was perfect to me. Loving parents, a pet who loves to cuddle, a best friend, and a comfy home. But my Dad got a job transfer to a place almost exactly opposite of Montana. Los Angeles, California. Montana may be near California but they were definitely different.

I was in a taxi driving to our new house with my parents. My grey tabby cat, Coral, was purring quietly on my lap as I stroked her fur.

The taxi turned into a cement road that led into a forest. The road wasn't that long and opened up to a clearing with a rectangle of houses. The taxi stopped in front of a comfy-in-an-old-way baby blue house. My parents got out of the taxi, so I followed. I got out slowly and spied the house's surroundings.

The neighborhood was pretty nice. The house's had plenty of space in between and they were painted nice colors. There were five houses on each side and three curving around at the top of the neighborhood connecting the ten houses into thirteen.

My Dad got the luggage out with the help of my Mom. I set Coral down and went to help out, too. I took my blue duffel bag and put it on my shoulder, and rolled my green suitcase over to Coral, who was being petted by a blonde girl.

I froze, not knowing what to do. The Girl looked up from petting Coral. "Hello. You're probably the new girl my Mom was mentioning. My name's Madge. What's yours?" She put her hand out for a hand shake.

I tried to find the words on my tongue but I couldn't get it out. My face was getting redder and redder. Madge probably saw my discomfort and said, "It's okay if you're shy. I can wait until you get comfortable first." I nodded my head in appreciation.

Madge gave me a small smile and walked to a purple-ish pink house with a small porch.

I sighed and mentally scolded myself for not talking to Madge when she was really polite and nice enough to welcome me.

I picked up my duffel bag off the ground, which got kinda heavy so I had put it down, and headed towards the porch where my parents were just opening the door.

:-:

I opened my bedroom and stepped in. The pale blue carpet tickled my feet and the plain white walls made me bored.

My bed was already in a corner next to the window looking out at my neighbors window and my desk was about a yard away from the farthest left corner of the room and about a yard away from the closet. My room was pretty good so far if it wasn't for the boxes with my stuff inside.

I dropped my duffel bag on the ground, laid my suitcase on the ground, and went down in my knees to open the first box in front of me. The top item was my Hello Kitty teacup alarm clock.

I took it out and put it on my sea green bedside table. I plugged it in the outlet, turned the radio on, and tried to find a good channel. I found a channel that was playing _Call Me Maybe_ by _Carly__ Rae Jepsen _and thought that the channel was probably good enough and kept it on.

I decided to start with putting my clothes away so I dug around trying to find a box labeled: ANNIE'S CLOTHES, all the while singing along to the radio.

I started sweating and opened the window for fresh air. I leaned over the edge for more air. I closed my eyes and let the small wind wash over me. I heard some voices, probably from the neighbors, I had thought.

* * *

**Finnick's POV**

"So, Peet, what'd ya want to do?" I asked, scrolling through my songs on my iPhone.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking since you did invite me to your house in the first place." Peeta replied.

My phone buzzed in my hand, signaling that I had a text.

"Madge: The new neighbor is here!" I read that out loud so Peet could know.

Peeta stopped throwing my green dinosaur bouncy ball in the air and got up from lying on my bed. "We should go out and greet your new neighbors, Finn." He suggested, walking over to me.

"Or we could go look through the window across from me." I suggested instead.

"Dude, that's stalking and could be perverted if there's a girl there."

"It's not like we're going to see much, only a small room with boring colored walls."

"You go do that, while I go do stuff on my phone." Peeta replied, laying back down on my bed.

"What? Like stalking Katniss on Facebook?" I jokingly said, opening the window and moving my curtains.

I didn't even had to look to know that Peeta's face was as red as tomato sauce. "You act like you didn't do that when you had a crush on Casey."

It was my turn for my face to turn red. Casey was now my girlfriend but use to be my crush. How can I help myself? With her beautiful sandy colored hair, enchanting blue eyes, and perfectly tanned skin. Though, she can get jealous easily but she was still very pretty.

"_Hey I just met you and this is crazy! But here's my number, so call me maybe!_" I heard coming from outside my window. I pulled the curtains apart slightly and saw someone who might be able to rival Casey's beauty.

Her dark brown hair flowed softly by the quiet wind and her eyes were closed lightly like a doll. She had delicate features. A small nose, thin lips, and high cheekbones. Her light pink lips were formed in a small smile.

"Dude, what are you gaping at?" Peeta asked, standing behind me.

"Dude, my neighbor's pretty hot."

Peeta nudged me a bit to look out the window, but by then the mystery girl was inside taking clothes out of boxes and putting them in the closet and you could only see the back or side of her head.

Peeta turned back around and sat down in my spinning chair. "Dude, you know you have girlfriend, right?"

I walked over to my bed and flopped down. "Of course, man. And you know I won't cheat on Casey with the New Girl."

"I know, but you know how Case can get jealous. And may I mention, easily?"

I sighed. "Who said I was even gonna talk to the New Girl? We may not even know each others names."

Peeta didn't get to reply since my Mom called me down. I got up and walked down the stairs with Peeta behind me. "Yeah, Mom?" My Mom appeared in front of the staircase with a basket of her famous chocolate chip cookies. "Can you go give these to the Cresta's?"

"Who are the Cresta's?"

"Our new neighbors, Finn. I hear they have a daughter your age. Maybe you can become friends with her."

I took the basket and started out the door. "Sure, Mom. Maybe I'll try. Come one, Peet."

* * *

**Annie's POV**

"_Ding dong!_" I looked up from playing with Coral. "I'll get it Mom."

"Thank you, Honey." She called back.

I opened the door as I told my Mom she didn't have to worry.

"Uh, hey, these cookies are for you, and uh, welcome?" The guy in front of me said. There was one guy on my porch and one on the stairs to our porch, scolling through his phone.

I immediately looked down at my feet, letting my hair cascade onto my redding cheeks. "U-uh, th-tha-thanks." I stuttered and stuck my hand out for the basket. I heard the sound of the Guy's arm against his clothes and the basket was in my hand. Before that though, our hands brushed lightly against each other and it made me feel...weird.

"Bring the basket back when you're down." The Guy yelled, as he walked down the stairs.

I put my head up sure he was long gone, but he was only on the porch on the house next to us. The Guy's friend had just went into the house and the Guy who gave me the cookie basket was about to go in, but he looked my way instead. We connected eyes, sea green with sea green. I quickly moved my head the other way and walked into my house, closing the door.

I walked back to the kitchen where I found Coral napping on the counter next to a frying pan my Mom might have gotten out. I saw my reflection in it and chuckled softly. My cheeks were still burning red but it was slowly fading back to my lightly tanned skin.

* * *

**So, what'd ya think?! Please tell me in either review or PM cause I really wanna know!**

**:-:**

**Question of the Day: Who's your favorite Hunger Games character?**

**My answer: Finnick and Annie or Johanna and Finnick**


	2. Chapter 2: The Loner to Maybe-Friends

**DISCLAIMER: All Hunger Games characters belong to Suzanne Collins.**

**:-:**

**OMZ! (That stands for Oh my Zeus!; PJO fans would know, maybe) Thank you! Thank you! I love everyone who reviewed, favorited, and/or subscribed! It's means a lot!**

**:-:**

**Uploaded. 3-20-13**

**Updated: 3-21-13/3-25-13**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Loner to Maybe-Friends**

**Annie's POV**

I checked myself in the mirror, making sure I looked pretty but not too eye-catching. I was wearing a white button-up blouse with puffy short sleeves, faded blue jeans, and my sea green converse shoes with blue laces. I didn't have too much make-up; only mascara and Winter Berry lipgloss. My hair was in a fishtail braid and I was wearing my faded green beanie hat with a puffball on the back.

"Annie Fan, hurry before I eat your waffles!" called my Dad from the kitchen, using my kiddy nickname.

I grabbed my light blue backpack and ran down the stairs. I quickly sat down and started eating my strawberry waffles.

My Mom appeared behind me and asked, "Annie, are you nervous for your first day of school?"

I shrugged. I seriously didn't know how I felt. I felt kind of nervous, I guess, and maybe a bit excited cause I was starting something new. "I'm okay, Mom, you don't have to worry about me."

My Mom nodded and headed upstairs to do who-knows-what.

Once I was finished with my waffles, I put my dish in the dishwasher and headed out to the road that connects the tiny neighborhood with the rest of the world. The bus was supposed to pick us up there.

I found Madge standing next to a girl with dark brown hair in a braid wearing a plaid green collared shirt and dark green skinny jeans. Madge was also talking with a blonde haired girl wearing a long peach shirt with a black belt around under her breasts with white leggings.

I stood in the back of the small crowd studying some of them. One girl had ginger hair tied in a tight ponytail and had unique amber eyes. She reminded me a lot of a fox. One boy kinda made me feel smaller than usual. He had buff brown arms and was talking with a buffer looking guy. He had short dirty blonde hair and sharp light brown eyes.

My eyes lingered at the guy who brought the cookies. I finally got a good look at him. He had bronze hair, sun-kissed skin, and an athletic build. Nobody could say he wasn't handsome.

He was laughing with the other guy who was with him when delivering. He was a curly blonde haired boy with a cheerful smile and sparkling blue eyes. Curly (My nickname for him since it seemed he was the only one with curls) kept glancing at the The Girl with the Braid.

"Hello!" exclaimed a voice behind me. I jumped and turned around quickly, seeing a pretty smiling girl. She had her blonde hair in two braids by her side and her eyes were very cheerful looking. "My name's Primrose, but I prefer Prim. My Mom told me you were new here and wanted me to welcome you. I would've done it without my Mom telling me, though."

I nodded, not able to find words to say back.

"My sister, Katniss, is in your grade so maybe you can be friends with her." Prim suggested, just as the bus pulled over. "Sorry, I promised my friends, Rue and Rory, that I'd sit with them. Bye!" Prim raced ahead of me to get on the bus.

I got in the small line to get on the bus as well. I was behind Curly, who was behind The Girl with the Braid.

"So, did you like my Mom's cookies?" Asked a voice behind me. I turned around startled to look only into a pair of sea green eyes once again. I quickly looked down, my cheeks burning, again. "U-u-uh..." I couldn't get the words out of my mouth. My face was rapidly turning redder.

Surprisingly, He laughed. "No worries, New Girl. Madge told me you were shy."

I nodded, not really listening.

"Well? Are you going to get on?" He asked. I noticed the bus driver was looking impatient, and some kids gave me glares for wasting their time and some were just fooling around. I blushed a deep scarlet and climbed on quietly with my head looking down. I looked up only to try and find a seat.

Curly was sitting with The Girl with the Braid, the Blonde Buff Boy was sitting with a tall boy with light brown hair, the Darker Skin Buff Boy was sitting and holding hands with Foxface (The girl who reminded me of a fox), Madge was sitting with a girl with spikey brown hair and dark green eyes, and the girl Madge was talking with earlier was sitting with a short girl with straight brown hair tied in a short ponytail and green eyes lighter than dark green but darker than her friend's emerald green eyes.

The only seat left was in the middle of the bus. Well, their were a couple seats left but they had at least one person on them and they looked like the kinda of person to try to get to know you or looked mean. "Guess we're gonna sit next to each other, New Girl." Finnick said.

* * *

**Finnick's POV**

Even though I could've sat with Gale, who was sitting alone but was flirting with a girl from across him, I deciding to mine as well try and get to know the New Girl.

The New Girl only nodded, still not looking at me. _What's her problem? _Madge mentioned she was probably shy, but can't she at least look at my face?

She just stared out the window as I sat quietly next to her. After, like, a minute, I got tired of the silence and asked, "I still don't know your name, so what's your name?"

She jumped a bit, but answered. "Annie." At least she could say her name without stuttering.

Silence. I thought Annie would ask for my name, so since she didn't, I just said my name. Annie wasn't looking at me but I was thinking her face showed confusion since it took her a minute to nod back.

Silence once more till I heard someone yell, "Finnick!" I turned around and was surprised to find Casey sitting on the bus. Usually Casey's parents drove her to school in some type of expensive car. I immediately raced to her seat, hoping she didn't see me sitting with Annie or else there would be a War World III.

I put my arm around Casey and kissed her on her cheek. "Hi, Babe. How come your on the bus?"

Casey's smile disappeared. "My Dad had to go to work earlier than usual, so here I am." Casey smiled again and snuggled closer. "But at least I get to be with you." She finished, kissing my chin.

After a minute or two, the bus pulled up to Panem High School. I got up, holding hands with Casey, and followed the slow line out the bus.

* * *

**Annie's POV**

I got off the bus with the rest of the people, except I was alone. It wasn't that bad, but I wish I did have someone to talk to. Guess I was lucky at the time cause Madge and her friends were walking up to me when I was at my locker.

"Hi! You still haven't told me your name." Madge said. I replied as I had with Finnick.

"Welcome to Los Angeles, Annie! I'm Madge, like I said before, and this is Katniss," Madge gestured at The Girl with the Braid. "Glimmer," Madge put her hand on the blonde girl's shoulder. "Clove," Madge nudged the short girl. "Johanna," Madge gestured to a girl similar to Clove but taller. "And there's Jackie, but she's with her boyfriend Thresh. You'll meet him later along with the rest of the guys." I nodded showing I was listening. "Who's your homeroom teacher?"

Scared that I was going to make a fool out of myself, I just showed Madge my schedule, which I got from a very high secretary guy at the office. Madge smiled at my schedule. "Yay! You got Ms. Effie Trinket, too! We're all in the same homeroom including the guys."

Suddenly, I got pushed by a very handsome guy, hitting my shoulder on my locker hard. The Pusher was standing next to a very pretty girl who looked very similar to him. "Sorry about that, you must be the new girl." The Pusher said, bending down and grabbing my hand. "Pleasure to meet you." He kissed my hand lightly. Of course, me being me, I blushed again and quickly pulled my hand away.

Clove and Johanna groaned. "Gloss can you go seduce a different girl?" Gloss just smirked and walked off with the girl who also wore a smirk.

Johanna groaned again and put her hand on my shoulder. "Careful with Gloss. He's dated almost all the girls at school. Also be careful of Cashmere, she may look harmless but she's pretty deadly." I nodded.

The bell rang signaling to go to class. Glimmer took my wrist and dragged me to what I'm guessing is my homeroom. "Sorry, I dragged you, but you could get lost in the sea of students." I nodded my appreciation and took a seat next to her.

* * *

**So?! What'd ya think?! This was pretty boring but I couldn't go too fast, so yeah.**

**:-:**

**Question of the day: What fictional character would you choose to go into the Hunger Games with you? Why?**

**My answer: Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson) or Hermione Granger (Harry Potter). Percy because he can fight expertly and get water. Hermione because she has magic and is really smart.**


	3. Chapter 3: Partners

**DISCLAIMER: All Hunger Games characters belong to Suzanne Collins.**

**:-:**

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing, favoriting, and/or following (Got this word instead of subscribing by TantalumCobolt! Thanks!)! Love ya all!**

**:-:**

**There are probably A LOT of mistakes, so BEWARE! I'll change them when I get time.**

**:-:**

**Uploaded: 3-26-13**

**Updated: 2-28-13 (I only changed Travis Stoll to Connor Stoll)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Partners**

**Finnick's POV**

I sat down in my seat, with Casey sitting with her friends.

"Are you going to the welcome party for the New Girl at Madge's?" asked Peeta, as he sat down next to me, followed by Gale, Marvel, Cato, and Thresh.

"What party?" I asked, confused.

"Jackie told us that Madge was making a welcome party for the New Girl, but you were too busy making out with Casey to notice." Cato answered through a mouthful of chips.

"Whatever. And yeah, I'll probably be going." I said, just as Ms. Trinket or Ms. Effie, as she liked being called, walked into the room. "Hello, Class! Please do sit down, I have exciting news!" Effie said in her usual chirpy voice. "We have gotten a new student today, Annie Cresta! How exciting!" Effie's chirpy voice floated through the room as half the class turned to look at Annie, who was looking at the floor. "Annie, how about you come and tell us about yourself!" Effie said, obviously not seeing Annie's discomfort. Annie's small body froze and paled, but she got up and walked up to the front of the classroom silently.

Gloss put his foot out and made Annie stumble. I gave a small smile while most of the class laughed. Annie continued but you could see her cheeks were turning red.

She stood next to Effie, still looking at the ground and waiting for Effie's instructions. You could see that Effie was clearly annoyed at Annie's rude manners, as she would with anyone else." Annie, how about you tell us about yourself. Like, where you moved from?" Effie suggested with her still annoying voice and smile. Annie looked up slightly and her pretty eyes went wide and she quickly looked back down, but she did stutter out, "T-T-Turtle L-La-lake, M-Mon-ta-ta-na."

"W-What wa-was t-t-that?!" A kid in the back of the classroom meanly joked. The class gave a loud laugh, even though I didn't think it was that funny.

Annie's face got as red as it could possibly be, but she still stood there.

Effie glared at the kid who yelled that. "Manners, Justin. Manners," Effie said. "Any who, Annie tell us a little bit about yourself."

I was really feeling bad for Annie right now, I thought as I watched Annie's rosey red face slowly paled from fright.

"Finn, I think we should help her; she's totally gonna embarrass herself." Peeta whispered to me. I nodded and thought of an idea. I leaned back on the two back legs of my chair and grabbed on the desk behind with my hands so I didn't fall. My chair fell with a clatter as I let myself down on the floor lightly.

The class, of course, immediately turned my way and laughed. I got up, rubbing the back of my head for the act, and put my chair back on all four legs.

Effie was glaring at me but I ignored it. "Sorry. Totally my fault." Effie just shook her head and told Annie she could sit down.

The only seat left was behind me and next to Katniss, who was behind Peeta.

"Anyway, Class, we'll be doing a two-partnered project on the animal of my choice! I'll also be choosing the partners!" Effie announced, excitedly.

The whole class groaned, including me. Effie liked doing boy and girl partners just to see if they'll date or see if the person will be loyal if they're already dating.

"I'll be announcing your partner's and your names along with your animal. Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen; White-crested hornbills. Madge Undersee and Gale Hawthorn; Terns. Johanna Mason and Marvel Venger; Emporer penguins. Glimmer Cloth and Connor Stoll **(AN: At least one person has to know who this is!)**; Bower birds. Cato Woods and Clove Daley; Praying mantises. Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta; American alligators. Jacqueline Emerson and Thresh Caloon; Angler fish." After that I tuned out the rest of Effie's annoying accent.

* * *

**Annie's POV**

I still couldn't believe how stupid I probably was! No one can tell how relieved I was when Finnick fell and when Effie let me sit down.

I was hoping that I wouldn't have to interact too much with more people I barely know, but I guess the odds weren't in my favor.

I almost sighed for getting Finnick since I talked to him before at least.

When Ms. Trinket finished partnering the rest of the people, she explained that we were going to use posters for the project and that after we got to our partners we were to go to the school library and find information.

Finnick turned around. "So, hey again."

I decided since I was going to have to be partners with him, I should actually try looking him in the face. I slightly lifted my face up and rolled my eyes up as possible to look at Finnick.

His bronze hair was ruffled around a bit and his sea green eyes looked bored, but he was still pretty handsome.

"Hi again to you, too." I said quietly, really surprised when I didn't stutter.

Finnick must have noticed this, too, and smirked. "Getting use to me, ay, Cresta?" He asked, nudging me lightly.

I blushed lightly but answered, "No, Odair. I-I'm just t-t-talking." I was a bit sad that I stuttered, but I shook it off. "A-any-w-way, let's g-go to th-the l-li-brar-y." I got up and started walking to the library, all the white said that I stuttered.

Finnick caught up quickly but we got stopped a couple feet from the door by a very pretty girl. She had straight sandy hair, pretty blue eyes, and nicely tanned skin. "Hey, Finny!" She exclaimed, kissing Finnick lightly on his lips and ignoring me. "Don't you hate it when Ms. Puket doesn't pair us together?"

Finnick looked nervous, like he was trying to deactivate a bomb. "U-uhm, yeah, of course, Case. I always hate it when Effie does that." I almost burst out laughing at Finnick's nervousness.

"I have to go now, bye!" Case, at least I think it could be her name, turned around and walked over to Gloss who was aiming a smirk to Finnick.

Finnick groaned. "Just my luck! Casey gets paired with Gloss!"

I decided not to acknowledge that.

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

Words couldn't describe how happy I was when I got partnered up with Katniss! The girl I had a crush on since I was five. The girl who barely lets anyone in except close friends. The Girl on Fire (Long story behind the name).

Nine years. Nine long years until I finally got the courage to talk to her and become close friends. Then, two years in the friend zone and maybe one more year.

Every time I try asking her out, it just ends up in me staring at her.

Finnick jokes about it, Cato says to man up and go ask her out, Marvel agrees with Cato, probably cause they're best buds, and Gale always seems stony when I speak of Katniss. I guess he also likes her, too. I thought I should just give up and let Katniss and Gale be a couple, but Katniss never showed signs of interest, so I thought I still had a chance and this was definitely my chance.

"So, Peeta, let's go!" Katniss exclaimed from the doorway while I was still sitting at my desk.

I got up quickly and jogged up next to Katniss. "So, the white-crested hornbill. Know anything about them?"

Katniss shook her head no and opened the door to the library. "I'll go on the computer and searched it up while you can go look for books. Good?"

I nodded and went over to the animal section. There were already a lot of people there, so I just stood next to a bookcase flipping through Sports Illustrated.

"Hi, Peeta!" Exclaimed a feminine voice. I turned around and found Lydia, a very innocent and sweet looking girl and she is. She had dark curly hair, nice brown eyes, and a childish smile. She was sometimes mistook as a kid under her real age, sixteen. "I-I wa-w-was won-d-d-dering i-i-if you-you'd go o-on a da-da-da-date?" She stammered out, looking at the floor with her face bright red.

I instantly felt bad for what I was going to do. "I'm sorry, b-but I can't. I-I just can't."

Lydia looked sad but she nodded. She walked over to her partner but she turned back around and told me, "I know you're waiting for Katniss, good luck!" And she kissed my cheek.

I froze there. _My crush for Katniss can't be that obvious can it? _I just shook my head and stalked off to the bookshelf I was waiting for.

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

I turn around for one minute and find a girl kissing Peeta's cheek! I instantly fill with jealousy but I shove it down. I never liked-liked him (I refuse to use the L word), but when Finnick told me about him crushing on me since we were five, I developed feelings for him. I got the guts to tell my friends this and they told me that I should make the first move since it was obvious Peeta wasn't.

Glimmer, who was sitting next to me, saw the kiss, too, and patted my shoulder. "We all know Lydia isn't trying to make you jealous or steal Peeta from you. But she did show us something. She has more courage than you and more girls might try to get Peeta, so watch out."

I nodded, but that didn't stop the fear of Peeta finally getting over me when I was starting to like-like him.

* * *

**Yeah, this might not be my best since I sorta rushed on it. Please tell me if my spelling and grammar weren't too bad! Love ya, guys!**

**:-:**

**Question of the Day: If you had to kill any of the following; Katniss, Peeta, Finnick, Annie, Cato, Clove, Marvel, Glimmer, Foxface, Thresh, Johanna, Gale, Madge, Prim, or Rue; who would you kill?**


End file.
